zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Linkle
Linkle (リンクル, Rinkuru) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Along with the other Hyrule Warriors Legends characters, she can be added to the original Hyrule Warriors game, either by using the download code obtained by purchasing Hyrule Warriors Legends, or by purchasing the upcoming Legends pack. A young girl from a farm village renowned for their Cucco raising skills, Linkle is called from her quiet village life and embarks on an adventure that will make her a legend. Personality Like Link, Linkle has a courageous heart and heroic spirit, though she is far more talkative (in contrast to Link's traditional role as a silent protagonist), and has a deeply held belief that she is destined to the legendary hero (again in contrast to Link, who was initially unsure if he was the Hero after Impa gives him the Hero's Clothes). She picked up this belief from her grandmother, who gave her a magic compass that Linkle considers to be proof of her status as the legendary hero, despite her fellow villagers dismissing the idea by pointing out this is something everyone's grandmother says to their grandchildren. Upon hearing of the Dark Forces' attack on Hyrule Castle, Linkle quickly dons a hooded green tunic and equips herself with two Crossbows she normally uses to defend her Cucco flock from Wolfos, determined to aid Princess Zelda and the Hyrulean Forces as the legendary hero she believes herself to be. However, despite carrying her grandmother's compass and a crude map of Hyrule, she often finds herself lost and/or ends up going the wrong way on her journey to Hyrule Castle, though it appears she is somewhat oblivious to this trait. Biography War Across the Ages: Linkle's Tale Living in a small rural hamlet in Hyrule, Linkle lived an relatively uneventful life as a Cucco rancher. Raised by her beloved grandmother, Linkle grew up believing that she was the legendary hero reborn and that she would one day be called upon to defend the land of Hyrule. She eventually inherited her grandmother's Compass, a magic compass that Linkle viewed as proof of her legendary status. The Green in the Green Tunic While waking up one morning, she heard two of her fellow Villagers calling for her, causing her to rush outside while still in her pajamas. Outside her house, the Villagers informed her that Hyrule Castle had been attacked and invaded by an army of monsters and Princess Zelda was valiantly leading the Hyrulean Forces against them. Believing the time had come to face her destiny, Linkle rushed back into her home and donned a a hooded Green Tunic. As she left her home dressed in green, the two villagers were puzzled by her outfit, causing her to reveal her belief that she was the legendary hero, much to the villagers disbelief. In response, she showed them her Grandmother's compass as proof of her legendary status before setting off for Hyrule Castle to aid the Hyrulean Forces. While making her way to the castle, she came to a fork in the road, where she failed to notice a nearby road sign pointing to Hyrule Castle and ended up going down the wrong path, causing her to end up lost in Faron Woods. In the forest, she encountered a strange imp wearing a Mask. Little did she know, the imp was under the influence of Majora's Mask. Under the influence of the mask, the Imp stole Linkle's Compass and fled into the forest with Linkle in hot pursuit. Aided by her loyal army of Cuccos, Linkle fought against the imp and his army of monsters to retrieve her Compass, though was frustrated by the Masked Imp's habit of teleporting between Keeps. However seemingly in response to her struggle, her Compass produced a mysterious light that weakened Majora's power and interfered with its ability to control its host, allowing Linkle to defeat the imp and regain her Compass. Seeing it as another sign that she truly was the legendary hero, Linkle continued on her journey to Hyrule Castle. Era of the Hero of Time: Powers Collide Meanwhile unbeknownst to Linkle, Cia had stolen the Triforce and used it to warp time and space, transforming the landscape of Hyrule. Eventually, Linkle found herself in Lake Hylia from the Era of the Hero of Time. Shortly before she had arrived, Princess Zelda & Impa had closed the Gate of Souls in the Water Temple and had returned to the present ahead of their allies, leaving their allies, the Sage of Fire Darunia and Sage of Water, Princess Ruto to defend Lake Hylia from the Dark Forces. Fortunately, Linkle had arrived just as the Dark Forces, lead by the Dragon Knight Volga attacked the Goron Forces lead by Darunia and Ruto. Seeing it as her heroic duty to aid them, Linkle joined the Goron Forces in combating Volga. While Linkle and Ruto fought off the Dark Forces in the Water Temple, Darunia confident he could defeat the Dragon Knight with his legendary hammer, recklessly charged to face Volga himself, despite Ruto's misgivings. Desperate to aid him, Ruto and Linkle found themselves trapped in the temple, forcing them to call upon Goron Engineers to open the temple gate. Eventually, they made it out of the temple, just in time to save Darunia who's advance had been stalled by the Dark Forces. After fighting off Volga's subordinates Lizalfos Chieftain and Dinolfos Chieftain, Linkle joined Darunia in confronting Volga. Together they managed to defeat the Dragon Knight, driving off the Dark Forces. Era of Skyloft: The Demon Lord's Plan After the defeat of Volga, Linkle continued on her journey to Hyrule Castle. Meanwhile in the Era of Skyloft, the Demon Lord Ghirahim decided to use the Gate of Time (which had been transformed into a Gate of Souls by Cia's misuse of the Triforce) as part of a ritual to resurrect his master, Demise. Sensing a disturbance in the Sealed Grounds from her secret chamber in Skyloft, the Spirit of the Goddess Sword Fi journeyed to the Sealed Grounds to prevent the Demon King's revival, joining forces with Linkle and her Cuccos. Fortunately, Ghirahim's ritual to revive Demise failed, instead produce miniature versions of The Imprisoned, which Linkle humorously thought of a cute. Frustrated, Ghirahim continued to have his Ceremonial Troops perform the ritual, only to summon more Mini-Imprisoned, which he decided to use to attack the Linkle's Forces base, however his plan was foiled by Linkle and Fi, who defeated the Controller Troops leading the Mini-Imprisoned. Angered by their interference, Ghirahim used the remaining Mini-Imprisoned to increase his power and after locking the Sealed Temple's Hall of Time (that contained the Gate of Souls) lead an attack on the base himself. Confronting Linkle in battle, Ghirahim made a disparaging remark about her green tunic, causing her to respond by insulting his hair style. Eventually, Linkle and Fi manage to defeat Ghirahim, who decided to wait for another chance to resurrect his master. While Fi returned to Skyloft, Linkle continued on her quest. However it was not a complete victory, as Ghirahim had prevented either them from learning of the existence of the Gate of Souls that was responsible for summoning monsters into the Era of Skyloft. Fortunately for Linkle, another Hero would appear to in the Era of Skyloft, to restore the Gate of Time and close the Gate of Souls. Era of Twilight: Her True Self ]] As Linkle continued on her journey, the Hyrulean Forces had managed to close the Gate of Souls in each Era and after retrieving the Master Sword from the Temple of the Sacred Sword, had driven Cia from the Temple of Souls while preventing the partially revived Ganondorf from reclaiming the Triforce of Power. As the Hyrulean Forces and their allies prepared for the final battle with Cia and the Dark Forces, Princess Zelda sensed dark magic that threatened to drive the Light from Hyrule. Realizing the source of the dark magic originate from the Palace of Twilight within the Twilight Realm, Zelda lead a small group of Hyrulean Soldiers to the Era of Twilight to stop the flow of Dark Magic, without telling her allies, who were busy preparing for the battle with Cia. Fortunately, the Twilight Princess Midna noticed Zelda's absence and realizing her intentions, left to assist her, as the Twilight Realm was Midna's domain. Along the way, Midna encountered Linkle, who was transfixed by a mysterious crystal. Soon Midna herself was mesmerized by the crystal, which she touched, dispelling the curse Cia had placed on Midna, transforming her into her true form: Twili Midna, the Ruler of Twilight. Despite regaining her former powers, Midna remained focused on her mission and continued on her mission. Though puzzle by Midna's transformation, Linkle decided not question Midna about it and chose to follow Midna on her mission to rescue Princess Zelda. At the Palace of Twilight, Midna and Linkle found Princess Zelda who was using her magic to stop the flow of dark magic, which Midna recognized as being a form of Twilight magic. Together with Linkle, Midna is able to rescue the soldiers that where aiding Zelda and eventually confronting Dark Zant, a doppelgänger of Zant made of Dark Twilight magic. Defeating Dark Zant, Midna and Linkle arrived in time to save Princess Zelda from Dark Twili Midna. Unimpressed by her doppelgänger, Midna confronted her dark duplicate alongside Linkle and Zelda, defeating her. After the battle, Midna told Zelda to leave everything to her, as the Twilight Realm was her responsibility. However even with her considerable powers and knowledge of Twilight Magic, Midna was unable to halt the flow of dark Twilight magic. Realizing she required more power, Midna decided to smash the mysterious crystal that had broken the curse on her, knowing it would release enough energy to contain the dark Twilight magic. However doing so was not without cost, as the lose of the crystal would cause her to revert to her cursed imp form, though it was a sacrifice Midna was willing to make. Inspired by Midna's selfless act, Linkle choose to continue on her journey to Hyrule Castle, while Zelda and Midna returned to prepare for their final confrontation with Cia. The Other Hero After many false starts and detours, Linkle eventually reached Hyrule Field. However by that point the Dark Forces had been defeated and Ganondorf the villain responsible for Cia's corruption, had revived himself and required the complete Triforce, using its power to transform Hyrule Castle into Ganon's Tower. Fortunately, the Hyrulean Forces and their allies from across time managed to defeat the evil Ganon. After Ganon's defeat, Zelda and Link left to return the Master Sword to the Temple of the Sacred Sword, leaving only Impa and a group of battle weary soldiers to defend Hyrule Castle in their absence as their allies had returned to their respective eras and Lana went back to the Valley of Seers to search for Cia, who had mysteriously vanished after her defeat. Without Ganon to lead them, the surviving Monster Forces decided to taken advantage of the situation and attacked Hyrule Castle, hoping to capture it from the battle weary Hyrulean Forces, who despite having not yet healed from their battle with Ganon where valiantly prepared to give their lives in defense of their Kingdom. Inspired by their determination and realizing her time had come, Linkle leap into battle determined to aid the beleaguered Hyrulean Forces. Though Impa was doubtful of Linkle's claims of being the legendary hero, she welcomed her assistance and the two of them worked together to allow the Hyrulean Soldiers to retreat in order to rest and heal their wounds. After defeating several Moblins and Gibdos, as well as capturing two of the Monster Forces keeps, they where confronted by the Monster Forces' leader, Dark King Dodongo. Transformed by his rage, they found that Dark King Dodongo was impervious to damage and possessed the ability to summon powerful Moblins and Gibdos. As things were looking bleak for Linkle and Impa, the Hyrulean Soldiers they had rescued earlier returned, now rested and prepared for battle. As the tide of battle began to turn, Linkle's Compass once again began to glow, as it had during the battle with Skull Kid. Once again it produced a mysterious light, that caused Dark King Dodongo to revert to his origin form. Now vulnerable, Linkle and Impa combined there power and defeated the Infernal Dinosaur. As she and the Hyrulean Forces rejoiced in their victory, Impa approached Linkle to thank her for her assistance, which Linkle humbly accepted, before wondering if her grandmother would be proud of her, with commenting that she probably would be. Linkle then joined Impa and the Hyrulean Forces in celebrating their victory, just as Link and Zelda where returning from their mission to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Abilities & Equipment '' & ''Hyrule Warriors Legends]] Linkle's main weapons are her dual Crossbows which she keeps sheathed in her thigh-high boots, which also appear to double as a sort of Quiver that grants her the ability to quickly reload her Crossbows. In addition to normal arrows, Linkle can also use her crossbows to fire Bomb Arrows. She is an agile fighter, even able to perform a fiery spin kick in a similar manner to Link's Spin attack. During her Focus Spirit Attack, she fires a giant Bomb Arrow that she detonates with a fiery kick, causing an explosion. Interestingly, she herself is immune to the explosion that results from doing this. Due to her occupation as a Cucco farmer, Linkle has a talent for raising Cuccos, to the point she is able to raise normal Cucco Chicks into Golden Cuccos. As a result, her Cuccos are very loyal and come to her aid during her adventure. Humorously, despite her fighting ability and skills, she is shown to have a poor sense of direction, often choosing the wrong path or failing to notice nearby road Signs (such as ones pointing out the correct path to Hyrule Castle). Moveset & Weapons Crossbows *''Level 1'' - Simple Crossbows *''Level 2'' - Hylian Crossbows *''Level 3'' - Legend's Crossbows Development ]] Her concept was made during the development of ''Hyrule Warriors. She was originally conceived to be like Link's younger sister, but the idea was scrapped with hesitation from the development team. After the game's release, sketches of her concept were included in the boxed edition's visual databook, and she escalated into popularity within a portion of the Zelda fandom. Despite being incomplete at the time, she was one of the popularly requested characters in the open call for playable candidates posted onto the game's Twitter.https://twitter.com/zelda_musou/status/504953276807122944 Her finished development aims to please her fans. Interestingly, possibly in reference to her original concept as Link's sister, Linkle has a Recolor of her standard outfit based on Toon Link's sister Aryll from The Wind Waker. Material Drops *''Silver Material'' - Linkle's Boots *''Gold Material'' - Linkle's Compass Gallery Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle 8-Bit Linkle (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Linkle Adventure Mode Sprite Hyrule Warriors Legends Artwork Linkle (Concept Art).png|Concept art of Linkle from Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Artwork Linkle Compass (Artwork).png|Concept art of Linkle's Compass for Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Artwork Linkle & her Cucco (Artbook Portrait).png|Concept art of Linkle and her family of Cuccos from the official artbook for Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale Linkle waking up in her Pajamas (Cutscene).png|Linkle wearing her pajamas after waking up in Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale Linkle running out of her house in her Pajamas (Cutscene).png|Linkle rushing out of her house while still in her pajamas in Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale Linkle & her Cuccos (Cutscene).png|Linkle & her Cuccos in front of her house in Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale Linkle's Thighhigh Boots (Cutscene).png|Close up of Linkle's Simple Crossbows holstered in her thighhigh boots from Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Linkle's Tale Linkle looking at her Compass (Cutscene).png|Linkle looking at her Compass in Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Crossbows Linkle reloading her Hylian Crossbows (Victory Cutscene).png|Linkle reloading her Hylian Crossbows in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Crossbows Hylian Crossbows (Victory Cutscene).png|Linkle firing her Hylian Crossbows in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Crossbows Legend's Crossbows (Victory Cutscene).png|Linkle wielding her Legend's Crossbows in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors References Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hylians